Taking Over Me
by Serenity-moon1
Summary: She has waited 10 years for this moment. Will her dreams finally come true? How will her heart be shattered. Yuri


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Neither do I own the song 'taking over me' by evanescence.  
  
This is my first try at a songfic and a story with a yaoi relationship. I like any kind of feedback good or bad because what u guys say helps me become a better writer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taking over me  
  
'You don't remember me But i remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream i do...'  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat again. I dreamt of losing you again. I wonder if you remember me, it has been 10 years since you left with him. I hope you remember, because I certainly do. I thought I was over this, but then i saw you today, you still look as beautiful as ever. But something was different, your eyes, then no longer held that spark like they used to.  
  
'I believe in you I'll give up everything to find you I have to be with you to live to breath You're taking over me.'  
  
I woke up early this morning, just so I could have the full day to search for you. By noon I had made my way to the arcade, I have lost hope, I did not find you anywhere. I sit at my usual stool, Motoki sees me and walks up.  
  
"Hey Rei. Why so glum?"  
  
"I saw her yesterday."  
  
Believe it or not, Motoki is the only person that I have trusted with my secret, not even the other girls know this.  
  
"Oh ya. Usa said something about coming back here in her last letter. Did you know that she and Mamoru broke up?"  
  
"Really?!?!? And you did not tell me?!"  
  
"Ummm.....sorry?"  
  
Just as I was about to kill the person who claims to be my friend I hear the door chimes go off. I look over and there you are. I want to hit myself for being so stupid, of course you would come here of all places. I watch you look around and then stair straight at us, you smile and my breath leaves me, I swear my heart stopped. For a small moment the old spark comes back into your eyes. You start to head this way. I panic. Do I look alright? What if I say something stupid? What if I give myself away? So I do whay any sensible 26 year old women would do. I run towards the bathroom.  
  
*Usagi's P.O.V.*  
  
I walk into the arcade. The good old chimes go off when the doors open. I stop and look around, memories flooding into my mind. I look towards the counter and see Motoki, he looks scared for his life. Then I see her. Rei. She still has that fiery temper i'm guessing because it looks like she is going to kill Motoki. No wonder the poor guy is scared. I begin to walk over towards the two when all of a sudden Rei gets up and runs towards the bathrooms. Just as I reach where Motoki is we hear a loud scream, then a big crash.  
  
"And she says I'm the clumsy one?"  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
In my rush to hide from Usagi I did not notice that I ran into the men's bathroom. Another thing I missed was the 'wet floor' sign. I entered and ended up crashing into a garbage can and have all of the men flee from the bathroom.  
  
I came running back out, red faced i'm sure and with garbage caught in my hair. I look over to the counter and noticed that Motoki has run to the kitchen. He probably wanted to keep safe from me, this IS all his fault anyway. He should have warned me earlier about my angel's arrival. I walk back over to my seat mumbling all the different ways I can get back at Motoki.  
  
"It's good to see you again Rei."  
  
I look over at her and can tell that she is trying not to laugh at me. Before I can speak she says she has to go and then is gone.  
  
'Have you forgotten all I know And all we had?'  
  
I walk home dejectively, thinking all the while what a fool I made of myself in front of Usa. After I shower and fight with my hair to get all of the garbage out, I walk into my room and go to bed.  
  
I decide I should go to the jinja today to see how Rei was doing. I blushed. That was a lie, I actually just wanted to see her, I have wanted to see her for the past ten years. Too bad we can't decide what we dream, then everything would be like destiny planned. But I could not lie to Mamoru anymore, I love him, But more in a brotherly way.  
  
He heard me talking in my sleep a couple times and it would always be when I dreamt of her. We talked one day and he became furious. He left our house and did not come back till late. When he came in he had thought everything over and I left on good terms with him, he told me to keep the engagement ring as a reminder that he would always be there for me.  
  
I did not notice I had already climbed the vast amount of stairs and was standing in front of the jinja. I walked in and let my feet guide me. I ended up in front of the fire room. This is it, I told myself. It's what I came back for. I slide open the screen and the vision before my eyes breaks my heart. Rei was curled up on the flor openly sobbing. I walked up to her and placed my hand on top of hers.  
  
'You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then.'  
  
I had been trying to meditate all morning, but the only vision that came to mind was her face. I gave up and just sat in front of the great fire thinking. I made such a fool of myself yesterday. Whats happened to me? I used to be able to act so cool and uncaring, that is until she came along. I curled up on the floor and started crying, then sobbing. After who knows how long I felt a hand on my own.  
  
I looked up and there she was, right in front of me. Before I could think I threw myself into her arms and cried. She just held me, stroking my hair. After what seemed like hours I ran out fo tears, she pushed me away and wiped the remainder of the tears off of my face. She's so caring and beautiful. I could not stop myself, I leaned up and kissed her. I cannot believe it, please if this is a dream don't let me wake. The kiss ended and I looked into her big blue eyes, she was crying now but her eyes never looked brighter than now.  
  
"I love you Usagi, I always have."  
  
She smiled, her whole face brightened. Then she said the words i've waited so long to hear.  
  
"I love you to Rei."  
  
Then she kissed me. The rest is history after that moment.  
  
'I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was it. How did it come out? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Now don't get me wrong i'm a big mamo and usagi fan but I heard this song and this idea just came to be, i just had to write. so all i ask of you is to review. this is a one shot fic. 


End file.
